


Special Day

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei gets special treatment one morning.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Special Day

Yusei was about half asleep when he felt someone —Crow, probably, not heavy enough to be Jack— climb on top of him and straddle his hips. The next thing he felt was hands beside his head, then lips on his lips.

“Mm.” he hummed, kissing back. He was awake now. He parted his lips a little, inviting Crow to kiss him deeper. He obliged, of course.

They kissed for awhile, right up until Jack loudly cleared his throat a few feet away. 

“Crow, I told you to ‘wake him up’, not ‘start without me’.” he said irritably.

Crow pulled away, and Yusei let his eyes flutter open. Jack was standing beside his bed, holding a plate with what looked like fruit crepes on it. 

“Get up and hold this.” he said to Crow, holding the plate out. “It’s my turn.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Crow grumbled, but he got up and took the plate anyway.

“Thank you.”

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over on top of Yusei, brushing a hand against his cheek.

“Good morning.” he said warmly. He kissed Yusei’s forehead, nose, and then finally his lips, sinking into a deep kiss like Crow had. 

A minute later, he pulled away.

“I made you breakfast.” Jack said, taking the plate from Crow and holding it out to Yusei, who drug himself into a sitting position so he could take it.

“Thank you.” Yusei responded. He cut a square off of the crepes and ate it. “It’s delicious. But why did you make me breakfast?”

Jack looked to Crow and Crow looked to Jack.

“Yusei...” Crow began. “Don’t you know what day it is?”

Yusei shook his head.

“Saturday?” he guessed. Crow and Jack both laughed.

“Yusei, it’s your _birthday_.” 


End file.
